beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Reiki Sodo
Reiki Sodo 'is a member of the Dark Nebula. His twin is Dan Sodo, and they both own Evil Gemios DF145FS. Reiki wears blue and is the immature brother. Information Reiki and his twin work for Doji in Dark Nebula. In the first part of the series, they only act as one of the obstacles in Gingka and Kyoya's way when the two latter beybladers were trying to reach Daidouji and, ultimately, defeat him and Ryuga. Reiki and Dan used their complicity in Beyblade play to battle Kyoya when they still only had two separate, ordinary Light Wheel beyblades. However, as Doji gave them Evil Gemios DF145FS, they really combined their power into one top. They like to mock their opponents, especially when they show their tricks at the beginning of a beybattle and that the other is overwhelmed by them. Together, they eventually become the Evil Gemios Twins and operate closely to ensure victory. In a sense, they bypass the rules by being two beybladers to work with one beyblade, while their opponent is always alone. Reiki, who wears a blue jacket, obviously receives the commands and is supposed to simply follow them. However, both of them have the ever popular twin flaw: if they do not agree, they start an argument and get on each other's nerves, which ends up in them being distracted. Kenta used this to his advantage in his match against them. To fit well with their beyblade, which is based on the Gemini constellation and which illustrates two elements being swirled, Dan has the fire side of their combination, and Reiki, the ice. Together they make strong attacks, either individual or complementary, making big tornados that mix both elements. Generally though, they talk a lot but slightly act like cowards sometimes, such as when they told Kenta they would be back to defeat him and rapidly ran away. Personality Reiki is Immature and Hasty. While Dan takes part in Defensive positions, Reiki take the Offensive parts. Reiki always does what Dan tells him to do, but if Dan takes it too far, Reiki will snap. He acts like an attack type blader, as he wants to end the battle as quickly as possible. His immaturity and hastiness caused the twins to lose the battle, and is shown when he says, "I'M NOT LISTENING!" Beyblades Gemios DF145FS is Dan and Reiki's Bey in the Manga Evil Gemios DF145FS is Dan and Reiki's Bey in the Anime Dan and his Twin had another Gemios (but one eatch) when battling Gingka and Kyoya in the Dark Nebula HQ. Battle Record Twins Twins, the beasts inside Evil Gemios. Dan controls the Fire and Reiki controls the Ice. Special Moves *[[Down Burst|'Down Burst]]: Gemios launches a fire and ice tornado at the opponent. *'Blaze Wall': The fire twin creates a Fire Shield used for defense. *'Icicle Edge': The ice twin hits the opponents Bey used as a counter attack. Gallery 16848-156.jpg|Reiki. 545px-Dan and Reiki Soudou.png|Dan and Reiki. DanReiki.jpg|Dan and Reiki when they first appeared KillerGemiosAnime.jpg DaR.png|Dan, Reiki and Evil Gemios. Fate1.jpg TV4.jpg|Dan and Reiki in Metal Masters 16653-351.jpg|Dan and Reiki. 3 15.jpg|Metal Fight Beyblade Opening 1 Ver. 3 Trivia *Their Bey and their Bey's Beast resembles Dan and Reiki. *He had a String Launcher along with Dan but changed it to a Ripcord Launcher when he got Evil Gemios. {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Category:Former Villians